1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a sound pickup device with which the quality of an audio signal is improved by performing various kinds of processing with respect to an inputted audio signal.
2. Background Information
Recent years have seen growing demand for more compact sizes in electronic devices equipped with a sound pickup device. When an electronic device is made smaller, this is accompanied by a reduction in the surface area of the device. Accordingly, it is sometimes difficult to find room for a microphone on the surface of the electronic device. In view of this, if there is unused space on a movable member provided to the electronic device, the microphone may be disposed on this movable member. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-348419 discloses a constitution in which a stereo microphone is provided on a pop-up strobe of a video camera.
With a conventional video camera (hereinafter referred to as “camera”), two microphones are provided on the strobe. The two microphones are disposed on the left and right sides of the strobe so as to obtain directionality in the left and right direction. However, with these two microphones, it is difficult to obtain directionality in the direction facing the subject (the depth direction). In view of this, the microphones may be disposed in the forward and backward direction (the optical axis direction) in order to obtain directionality in the depth direction. In this case, it may be difficult to ensure enough space on the strobe to dispose the microphones in the forward and backward direction.